Because I Love You
by Angela-chan12
Summary: "Ahh..hentikan .. "rintih kesakitan gadis itu saat rambutnya dijambak dan pipinya ditampar beberapa kali oleh pria yang bersatatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.. meskipun kau sering menyakitiku , aku tetap akan ada disisimu , mendukungmu, menyemangatimu dan mengembalikan kecerisanmu seperti dulu lagi. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itu karena Aku Mencintaimu Naru-kun.


my first fic

please review sama likenya ya

maaf kalau nggak memuaskan , banyak typo dan eyd yang salah xdxd

enjoy it guyss

all characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

...

"Akkh.. sakit.."

"kumohon hentikan.. Akkhh.. " rintih gadis dengan surai pink itu kepada seorang pria yang kini telah menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"ini hukumanmu karena telah berani berdekatandengan pria lain , dasar jalang sialan!" pria itu memaki wanita yang diseretnya ke sebuahkamar dengan nuansa klasik.

Pria itu melempar gadis itu keranjang dan mengkita tangannya dengan tali yang memang biasa digunaknnya untuk mengikat tangan gadis itu dan kemudia ia merobek seragam gadis itu.

Gadis itu terus meronta dan memohon untuk dilepaskan , ia berusaha menendang pria itu ketika pria itu hendak melepaskan rok dan celana dalamnya.

"Shit" umpat pria itu saat tendangan membabi buta gadis itu mengenai perutnya. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan amarah yang luar biasa dan ia langsung menampar pipi gadis malang itu serta melepas paksa bra dan celana dalam yang masih menempel pada tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memohon sambil menangis saat pria itu mejambak rambut gadis itu dan menampar pipinya sekali lagi.

kemudian pria bersurai pirang tersebut melepas seluruh pakiannya dan menyeringai menyeramkan saat menatap wajah ketakutan gadis itu.

"Tidak hiks , tidak lagi..." racau gadis itu panik "kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi... maafkan aku naru-kun."

Pria itu tidak menggubris permohonan gadis itu dan menjambak rambut gadis itu lalu secara kasar memasukan miliknya yang besar kedalam milik gadis itu dan memompanya demgan cepat dan kasar.

"Akkh..hentikan.. kumohon akkh.. ini terasa Sakit Sekali .. Akhhh .." rintih gadis itu kepada pria yang sedang menggagahinya karena tak siap menerima benda besar yang bergerak kasar dalam tubuhnya.

Priia itu merasa risih dengan jeritan gadis itu dan langsung melumat kasar bibir mungil gadis itu. tangannya tak tinggal diam dan memainkan pucuk payudara gadis itu serta mennyubitnya keras-keras.

"Ahh..ouh..ahhh..ahhh...mmhhh.." desah gadis itu setelah beberapa menit mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing yang sedang bergerak liar dibawah sana dan kecupan dileher serta remasan dan cubitan dipayudaranya.

Saat dirasa sang gadis akan mendapatkan klimaksnya , sang pria justru dengan kejam mencabut miliknya dan menyeringai melihat ketidakrelaan diwajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat mendamba dengan mata sayu dan peluh menetes didahinya.

"Tidak ada orgasme untukmu Saku sayang , tapi kau harus tetap memuaskan aku. Dan kalu kau sampai berani orgasme aku akan meyiksamu lebih dari ini" ancam pria itu dengan seringai lebar nan menyeramkannya . Tanpa ampun , pria itu kemudian memompa kasar miliknya lagi dan mencabut miliknya saat gadis itu hampir orgasme. Kejadian itu terulang beberapa kali hingga pria itu menyemburkan semua benihnya didalam rahim gadis itu semnari menggeram.

Ia kemudian beristirahat sejenak dan melanjutkan itu hingga pagi tak memedulikan keadaan gadis hang ad dibawahnya hang telah tak sadarkan diri.

~~~~~~~

Paginya sang gadis terbangun dengan tangan yang sudah tidak terikat. Tubuh terasa remuk dan ada bercak meeah disekujur tubuhnya. Saat hendak bangun , ia merasakan ada yang berat seperti sedang melingkari perutnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kesamping dan melihat kekasihnya sedang tertidur dengan damai sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi selimut tebal. Ikata ditangannya juga

Ia memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasihnya dan mengusap lembut pipi serta rahang kekasihnya itu.

Gerakan itu terhenti kala tangan besar pria itu menggenggam tangan gadis yang berada diwajahnya dan menyapa " Pagi Sakura-chan , apakah kau mau pergi berbelanja hari ini?"

"Iya Naru-kun , bahan makanan kita dikulkas habis selain ramen instant kesukaanmu. besok senin aku tidak bisa memasak bekal untuk kita jika kita tak membelinya hari ini" terang gadis itu kepada kekasihnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut sambil berkata " baiklah ayo bersihkan diri."

Pria itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

Setelah sarapan sandwich , Naruto yang memang memiliki rumah dan mobil sendiri mengajak kekasihnya untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Mereka berbelanja beberapa barang keprluan dan setelah itu makan siang direstoran.

Meskupun Naruto bersikap santai , Sakura tetap kepikiran mengapa sikap kekasihnya bisa berubah secepat itu. Sakura berpikiran bahwa kekasihnya akan tetap menyiksanya har ini karena ia pikir kekasihnya itu masih marah padanya.Bukannya Sakura tak suka dengan sikap lembut dan perhatian Naruto. Tapi Naruto keliatan memiliki kepribadian ganda. kadang bisa bersikap sangat lembut , hangat , dan penuh perhatian. kadang ia dapat berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan , sadis dan kasar terhadapnya. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa hal sepele saat ia berdekatan ataupun berbasa basi dengan teman prianya , Naruto akan sangat marah dan langsung membentak , memaki dan menyiksanya begitu sampai dirumah.

Yah, walaupun Naruto bersikap seperti itu , tapi Sakura tetap mencintainya dengan tulus. bahkan ia rela ikut tinggal dirumah minimalis Naruto dimana ia pertama kali melepas keperawanannya karena Naruto yang memaksanya untuk menujukkan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Sakura memang berjanji bahwa ia akan tetap mencintai Naruto meski ia tersakiti. Ia juga berjanji untuku selalu mendukungnya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya serta bertekad untuk mengembalikan Naruto seperti dulu lagi. Yah, meskipun sempat beberapa kali ia berpikiran untuk melarikan diri saja karena tidak kuat akan perlakuan kasar Naruto terhadapnya. Namun entah kenapa saat Sakura ingin lepas ia malah teringat wajah sendu Naruto yang tak sengaja dilihatnya ditaman belakang. Saat itu memang Naruto sedang terpuruk karena kekasihnya yang dengab tega menkhinatinya dan meninggalkannya.

Ia masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Naruto yang selalu bersemangat ,baik , dan ceria. Namun entah karena apa ia menjadi leboh diam dan terlihat murung. Auranya yang biasanya cerahpun berubah menjadi gelap.

Alasan Sakura untuk bertahan disisi Naruto hanya satu yaitu karena ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat mencintainya hingga ia buta terhadap perlakuan kasar pria itu terhadapnya. Semua karena cintanya yang tulu dan begitu dalam terhdap Naruto.

TBC ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well tolong kasih komen ya apakah aku harus update atau jadi oneshot aja. Terus nih cerita emang aku bikin dark naru dan sakura jadi yang disiksa hahaha. jujur aja nih ya aku nulis ini pas jam 1 pagi karena ga ngerti mau ngapain didalam kamar asrama aku...

selain itu, aku juga merasa banyak authorfanfic NaruSaku yang memghilamg dan menipis serta banykanya fic" NaruSaku yang terbengkalai padahl ceritanya bagus pake banget.

well sekian dulu dan salam hangat darii akuu byee {~}

nb: jangan paksa aku untuk update cepet ya , soalnya sekarang aku tinggal di shanghai dan sedang menjalani masa kuliah. Disini akses susah banget kalau ga pake VPN , tapi aku pasti usahain buat update kok hehe


End file.
